Number One
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: Edward was a player but gave up his ways to go out with his best friend Bella. Bella later finds Edward cheating and runs away only to become famous as a singer. Will they meet again or will their love suffer? 7th fic! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**As you should all know by now I post my ideas before posting the actual story. I do this mainly because I really like getting hits on my stories and I need to know if you as my readers would actually read the stories. So I post my ideas you give feedback Bada Bing Bada Boom, presto you get your actual story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Summary:** All Human!!

Bella is in love with her best friend playboy Edward Cullen. They both have feelings for each other so they start dating. Bella really felt that he had changed his ways for her but when she goes over to his house and finds him swapping spit with one of his former 'dolls' Bella's opinion of him changes drastically.

Since a couple of her relationships didn't blow over to well she decides she has had way to much and runs. She runs all the way to California and gets signed by Universal Records when they discover her at a talent show performing a song she wrote for Edward.

What happens when Edward, and Bella's ex-friends Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie see her singing a song on their television on a random night?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

preview:

Em POV

It was May 8th ,(random day) the 1 year anniversary of Bella's leaving. Nobody was happy about it. Well minus Jessica, Lauren, and their stupid cronies.

Edward always had this look in his eyes, expecially tonight and the first week that Bella was gone. It made you feel like he was guilty. Like she was gone because of him. But I wouldn't ask, in fact nobody would. Her name was forbidden around this house. It was almost poison to our lips and tongues.

After Bella ran away Edward went straight back to his old ways. Every other second he would have another girl hanging off of his arm like Rosalie and her purses.

We were all sitting there just staring at the television and the announcer for MTV said here's Bella's newest video, Number one!!

Shock was written across everybody's face. Bella? My little sister? A singer?

The music video started and a girl walked into a room and plopped down on her bed while belting out some lyrics.

_I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one_

She put out her hand which had number one written on it. And she jumped around on her bed and kicked her legs out.

_I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face_

She put her pinky to her cheek and made the motion of a tear falling down her cheek. And she put on a pink dress over her t-shirt.

_I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one_

Bella started dancing.

_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one _

She walked down a hall strumming a butterfly shaped guitar.

_I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
But I take for the subway  
That's were the goods are in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one_

She hopped on her bed and started dancing again.

_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might figure out him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya! _

Bella did a cartwheel in the hall from before. And started singing with a band.

_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one  
_

She flopped down as the screen faded to black.

Only one thought occurred to me then. I had to find her.


	2. BREAKING NEWS

Hello my lovelys!

So I am here to break the news to you. No it is not good either. I know I **promised **the chapter a LONG time ago and I was _working _on it I truly was. But then I got **grounded** up until a few days ago. Then the day I was let back on the computer I got _grounded again _and I was so absolutely pissed that I **DELETED EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF WRITING I HAVE EVER TYPED**. So _**sorry**_. Now I have to _try _and **remember** what I wrote and write another chapter.

My apologies.

Becca


End file.
